Diary of thee Unfaithful
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: What happens when two people who can't stand each other, can't keep their hands to themselves? Snapshots of an affair that should've never happened.Rated M for a lot of Smexxiii/Sexy scenes.


**A/N: Hanna, if you've just opened this, turn back now. You're not going to like it. I'm still a Lucissa shipper; I just had a burst of creativity and a dirty mind tonight. Lol.**

**Hi everyone. -waves- This is going to be a series of "snapshots" surrounding the an affair involving Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange; it's not a conventional couple and there is a lot of sex, hate sex at that. Eventually, these snapshots will reveal their reasons for the affair. If you're uncomfortable ready sex, then turn back now. This is rated M for a reason. :)**

**Don't know where this came from really...maybe a little birdy by the name of Jacalyn Hyde, planted this seed in my mind.**

**Also note, on my other stories and updates in general: I've just resumed school, sadly, and I'm taking 16 credit hours. I'm a sophomore this year and if you've ever taken a college course you know what the work load is like. School takes precedence; and as of now I've yet to even scratch the surface with this. I plan on FINDING time soon too update my others. They are not lost causes tho! They will be finished! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Diary of thee Unfaithful**

The first time Lucius and I fucked was a complete accident. I never set out to sleep with my baby sister's husband. I doubt he set out to sleep with me either. _Things_ just happened. I can't explain it.

One moment, I was screaming at him about the auror he let get away; the next, we were on the ground: clawing and digging into one another, almost as if our brains had shut off all logic and carnal instincts took hold instead. We were fighting to see who could get the other undressed the quickest. He won, but, of course, he had lesser garments to get through. Damn dresses!

Before I knew it, I was on top of him: naked and grinding. His hands were holding my waist and slamming me down harder as my nails raked against his chest, drawing blood. I could see him wince a bit, but it was automatically stifled by a stiff groan of pleasure. His grip around my waist tightened and his movements became more erratic and faster as we dug deeper into one another.

I pressed myself down harder—closer, to him trying to further extend the sensation I was feeling from my finger tips to my toes. I was close to coming; so close that I felt my heart getting ready to explode from my chest. Lucius was close too, I could see it in his face; feel it in the grip he had on my waist; and hear it by the way he was screaming my name: short and pained, like it was too difficult to do anything BUT breathe.

Shock waves rippled my body as I was suddenly on my back. Lucius' mouth was at my throat, rotating between biting and sucking as I gripped a fistful of blonde hair, yanking hard on it -a little too hard, apparently; because I could feel his teeth suddenly rip through the flesh on my neck as he gasped.

One of his hands, I'm not sure which one, guided itself between us and inched its way down to my most sensitive area where parts of his anatomy were already present. He stroked it as he continued to slam in and out of me. I arched my back forward and tried to thrust my hips farther in his direction, but he stopped me by picking up speed. I was almost there; I can feel my body tense to no end.

A bit of blood dribbled down my shoulder; I'd hardly noticed his bites increasing in intensity -any pain I felt (or _would've_ felt) was replaced by the most enthralling orgasm that nearly—literally—sliced me in half. Lucius collapsed against me and I looked up at the night sky, taking my first real breath in what seemed like eternity. Every nerve in my body was on end from having imploded only seconds earlier.

His breath was hot, _fire-hot_, against my neck. We didn't speak, nor look at one another as he pulled himself out of me; his body hit the ground with a soft thud and I could still hear him breathing.

The guilt rolled in as he rolled off of me. My chest rose and fell, heavily as if a boulder had been sitting on it. I realized that we were in the middle of a field. I could feel dirt in my hair and mud on my backside.

Using my elbows, I propped myself up to survey the damage done. Lucius lay next to me, eyes closed, panting rapidly, mud specks filtering through his blonde locks. Our clothes were everywhere (with the exception of my stockings, which—somehow—were still on my feet). I spotted my bra next to his boxers, my wand on top of it. I had to reach across him to get it.

I still had yet to catch my breath; a lump in my throat prevented me from doing so. I didn't want to say it, but I did, mentally, anyways:

_Whore, you just slept with your sister's husband..._

_It was an accident_, I hissed back at myself, mentally trying to justify the immense pleasure I had felt only moments before. A mental battle waged war between my ears as I just wanted to forget any of what had happened. I had, had fun, a lot of it. I was faced with reality though, as my wedding ring caught the moon light and I reach over Lucius, whose eyes were closed... _or was he sleeping?_ Sleep (_uselessness_) would be exactly what I expected out of him after sex.

I didn't understand at all, why or how we'd ended up in such a position. I hated Lucius, he was a coward, always had been; but I still went to bed with him. Some of the best sex I'd ever had, actually. He had fit perfectly in between me; how his body ground against mine—just the mere thought made me shiver: I wanted to do it again.

I leaned forward for my wand. I wrapped my fingers around the black Hawthorne stick as I silently wondered if Lucius was actually asleep. Startled, I received my answer: his left hand reached out to grab my right as I grasped for my wand. The moon light reflected off his gold band: the one Cissy had customized especially for him. I'd gone with her for the engraving. I knew for a fact that the band said: _"To my dearest husband, the one who holds the key to my heart."_

My insides twisted as I felt a small summer breeze blow by, stiffing my nipples in the process.

"Bellatrix, this..." he growled at me in an accusatory tone as he sat forward. I knew that sound, he was disgruntled; looking to blame me for this, and only me; just like that time he'd screwed up our mission to kill the Longbottoms. I refuse to be the scapegoat... This time, though, we fucked _each other._

"This shouldn't have happened." He continued. "You..."

I cut him off, finishing his sentence in my head: _Seduced me_.

A hiss escaped my lips as I snatched my wrist from his grasp and sent a hand sailing across his cheek. "Fuck you!" Ran from my mouth and I watched as he placed a hand to his cheek; feeling for any lasting marks, I suppose. I didn't care enough to give him a chance to come up with a semi-sensible rebuttal.

We fucked, so what? Not like we hadn't had sex before; I'd lost my virginity years ago. I snatched my wand, pulled my arm back and waved the wand in the air, re-clothing myself. I was getting ready to disapparate when he grabbed a hold of my arm again.

"I will splinch you" I threatened when his lips came crashing down against my neck, over the already bloody spot. He fisted his hands in my hair, yanking hard until I gasped. Suddenly, his mouth was close to my ear and he whispered: "I haven't been laid in almost a _year_..."

Then his hand inched up my dress, again, and guided its way to my center. I should have pushed him away from me; told him to go home to his wife and newborn son: my sister and nephew... but I didn't. I had nothing waiting for me at home besides a dull, overbearing husband and inevitable boredom. I was restless and thirsting for more excitement, so I gave in.

Our affair began.


End file.
